The Misadventures of Fireteam Black
by Dark Cryo
Summary: Commander Shepard has embarked on a heroic quest to save the galaxy from the Reapers. So, what are the brave men and women on the front lines up to in the meantime? The answer: Getting drunk, getting shot at, getting laid (no not really), and oh-so-much more. This is the story of the incompetent Fireteam Black, their allies, and their (mis)adventures across the galaxy. Preview up!


**Disclaimer- I do not own the Mass Effect universe; that belongs to BioWare and EA.**

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! Okay, I know I shouldn't be doing this. I really, REALLY know I shouldn't be doing this, since I have three other stories in progress. But this is one of those times where you get a really great idea, and it digs into your brainstem, and then it WON'T GO AWAY until you decide to do something about it. You know what I mean? I can't just sit back and let this rot!**

**Holy crap, I got way off topic. Here's the rundown: This is an idea I have for a story that's loosely based around Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode; as in, "Go to different battlefields, do objectives, and kill stuff". I plan to expand on that concept by chronicling the (mis)adventures of a four-person squad, Fireteam Black, and their allies as they travel around the galaxy during the Reaper War. I probably won't start this for a while, but I wanted to make a preview just to see if anyone would be interested in reading it.**

**Here are the dossiers on the main OC characters that will appear in the story. Ahem...**

* * *

_Accessing files..._

[SECURITY ERROR: ENCRYPTED FIREWALLS BREACHED.]

...

[COUNTERSOLUTION: OVERLOAD PC WITH SEVEN ZETABYTES OF EXPLICIT IMAGES.]

...

[ERROR RESCINDED. ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME, LIEUTENANT COLONEL SMITHERSON!]

_(Note: Replace VI interface at earliest opportunity. Problem logged as: "Worthless piece of outdated garbage".)_

_Recovering dossier:_ FIRETEAM BLACK

**NAME:**

Zefa'Vlask vas Moreh nar Defrahnz

**AGE:**

25

**RACE:**

Quarian, Female

**CLASS:**

Engineer

**SPECIALTIES:**

Team Leader/Tech Specialist

**AFFILIATION:**

Quarian Migrant Fleet; N7 Fireteam Black

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle, M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol, Omni-tool

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Incineration Tech

Cryo Tech

Shield Drain/Restoration Tech

Hacking

Sentry Turret

Ammo Modifications

Mako Field Repair

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Migrant Fleet Marines - One year of training. No recorded combat operations.

Chief Engineer of the _Moreh _for the last four years.

Personal advisor to Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"It's a good thing we gave her a low-quality starship, otherwise I'd be concerned she would try to send the schematics back to the rest of the suit rats."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"In retrospect, I should've known that Smitherson wouldn't approve of me putting an alien in charge of the team. Racist bastard needs to man up and realize that we're all stuck in this mess together. Miss Vlask was the best candidate for team leader, and I sincerely hope she can adjust... especially knowing what her subordinates can be like."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"... And furthermore, who's to say she isn't trying to hack our databases this very moment? There's a lot of classified info in here that's meant for human eyes only!"

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"Skilled as she is, I highly doubt Zefa'Vlask could bring an entire military database to its knees, and she doesn't look like the type to be concerned over human matters, anyway. Her psyche profile labels her as a disciplined young woman with a good head on her shoulders. However, she's been known to have trouble operating efficiently in unfamiliar situations. And with the list of assignments they've been given... I suspect that'll happen a lot."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"... I'm expecting abysmal results afterwards. She's not loyal to the Alliance. If I catch her doing anything even remotely suspicious, then I'll make sure to file a formal complaint against..."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"Admiral Hackett, requesting permission to punch this guy?"

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"Permission granted. Have fun."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Maverick Colos

**AGE:**

32

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

N7 Destroyer Soldier

**SPECIALTIES:**

Heavy Weapons/Pilot

**AFFILIATION:**

Systems Alliance Navy; N7 Marines; N7 Fireteam Black

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

N7 Typhoon heavy machine gun, STG Venom shotgun/grenade launcher, Black Widow sniper rifle, Blood Pack Punisher SMG, Executioner Pistol

M-2 "Multi-Frag" Fragmentation Grenades

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

T5-V Battlesuit "Devastator Mode"

"Hawk"-System Guided Missile Launcher

Weapon Modifications

Specialized Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (155th Colonial Division) - Eight months' boot camp. Five years' service. Recommended for N designation.

Alliance Navy (N Program) - Three years' progressive training; somehow got to the N7 program despite his sheer incompetence. Dishonorably discharged after a month's time, presumably to keep the N7 program's image from being irreparably marred.

Alliance Navy (155th Colonial Division) - Two years' additional service. Final rank of Private First Class.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"It's just like Hackett to leave me with all the rejects! Operative Colos is just... ugh. He never goes anywhere without at least ten concealed guns. And that's to say nothing on the battlefield! The guy lugs around so much heavy weaponry, he can barely even move! It doesn't help that he can't hit a damn thing, either. Whoever nominated him for the N program deserves to be shot."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"In all honesty, I'm surprised that Operative Maverick isn't dead yet. Members of the Colos family have enlisted in the United North American Republic's military in every war since World War I... all of them died in disturbingly gruesome ways."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"He'll probably find some use as a one-man armory, or a distraction so his teammates can complete their objective... or a human turret... or maybe even a meat shield... yeah, I'm just making suggestions off the top of my head."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"After extensive searching, I eventually tracked down the individual responsible for Colos' nomination. Now I have to pay for the bastard's hospital bills."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Rusty Jenson

**AGE:**

27

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Project Phoenix Vanguard

**SPECIALTIES:**

Close-Quarters Assault/Biotic Specialist

**AFFILIATION:**

Ex-Cerberus; N7 Fireteam Black

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Reegar Carbine electrical shotgun, M-9 Tempest SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Very high - advanced Cerberus-created lash & stasis technology, combined with highly illegal prototype implants.

Equivalent to an above-L2 unstable human candidate.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Unknown; believed to have carried out numerous black operations on Cerberus' behalf.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"Holy _hell _that's a lot of black ink..."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"Operative Jenson's a psychopath; a heartless killing machine. That's the only way anyone can describe him. Not only that, but he's also addicted to red sand, drinks heavily, swears constantly, has no respect for authority..."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"From what I've heard, Rusty Jenson grew up in the slums on Earth with no parents to look after him. How he got involved with Cerberus, I have no clue, but they obviously didn't help fix his fragile mental state- in fact, they did the opposite. They broke it completely. I fear for the rest of the crew's safety."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"... Rude, confrontational, extremely violent, and a hundred other atrocious things. He's the worst humanity has to offer, all rolled up into one unpleasant package. And the best part? He's a fricking biotic."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"Still, I guess Operative Jenson could find _some _kind of productive role for the team. He might be a dangerous loose cannon, but that's just what the Alliance needs to win this war: Dangerous men. He'll likely be at his peak whenever he has something to kill."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"... Oh, and his taste in music is _disgusting._"

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Jojo

**AGE:**

Unknown

**RACE:**

Collector

**CLASS:**

"Awakened" Adept

**SPECIALTIES:**

Biotic Specialist

**AFFILIATION:**

Formerly Reapers; N7 Fireteam Black

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Collector Assault Rifle, Collector SMG

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Microsoft Mike" voice program installed on omni-tool for easier communication

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Extremely high - no known implants, but suspected to rival even asari Matriarchs in terms of power and skill.

_(Update: While undoubtedly strong, the Collector's biotics are notably unstable. Further research is required.)_

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Unknown

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"I thought Shepard killed all of those four-eyed bastards last year? And now we have one walking around the station like nothing's wrong; like its kind didn't kidnap and murder hundreds of thousands of innocent human colonists to make a larval Reaper. I'm gonna squish that bug someday; mark my words..."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

"What I find curious is the Collector's mental state. He- yes, I'm referring to it as a male- has a mindset almost matching that of a young child. Tests report that he behaves with an almost naive innocence. That in itself is intriguing, but we've even been able to 'train' him to handle certain Alliance weaponry and vehicles, and to respond to the name 'Jojo'... a joke on the eggheads' part, but I'll let it slide."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"I'm a little concerned about letting the bug on classified operations- too many 'what if's'. What if the Reapers manage to re-indoctrinate him? What if his psyche doesn't hold up if he has to fight his fellow Collectors? What if Jenson and Colos make a bad impression and leave him as a biotics-enhanced monster?... I need a coffee."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"You know that else I heard? I heard it uses one of those old Microsoft Mike programs on its omni-tool to communicate, and that it's a compulsive hoarder- hence the 'Collector' species name. I'm not even joking."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

**FINAL ASSESSMENT:**

"It haunts me day and night, knowing that I'm basically sending these people on what amounts to suicide missions. But Smitherson wouldn't shut up about how he wanted a team of his own, just like Shepard and Volenski do. So I picked out a few random dossiers and formed Fireteam Black. Even if he still isn't satisfied, I don't have time to deal with him... I have much more important projects that require my attention."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Even though Hackett just skimmed over the choices before making a selection, this team is actually very well-balanced- a perfect mixture of tech, biotics, and sheer firepower. Too bad their personalities don't mesh together just as well."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"... They're all fucking doomed. At least when they get themselves killed, I can request another, more competent team."

_-Lieutenant Colonel Lyle Smitherson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

_Recovering dossier:_ FIRETEAM MAGMA

**NAME:**

Ramaya T'Moore

**AGE:**

341

**RACE:**

Asari

**CLASS:**

Adept

**SPECIALTIES:**

Team Leader/Biotic Specialist/Marksman

**AFFILIATION:**

Justicar Order; N7 Fireteam Magma

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

M-13 Raptor semi-automatic assault/sniper rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Very high - equivalent to a stable L2 human candidate.

Particularly adept at creating biotic 'bubbles' for extra protection and weakening enemies within its radius.

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Numerous orders carried out for the Justicar Order over the past 50 years. While still technically a "new" recruit to the Order, T'Moore has proven herself time and time again in the heat of battle.

Prefers to operate in the Terminus Systems, in particular the Omega Nebula. Rumor has it she keeps a watchful eye over pirate queen Aria T'Loak.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"Ahh, Miss Ramaya T'Moore... I sleep better at night knowing that she's the one leading Fireteam Magma. She's everything a good leader needs: Vigilant, has confidence in her teammates, and is one hell of a fighter. Can't wait to send her out on the field."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"Operative T'Moore has a certain charisma about her; something that just makes you want to journey to the far reaches of Hell and back at her side. That's a very good thing, since we're going to be sending Magma on some of our most perilous missions. I hope my faith in her won't be misplaced."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"There isn't a whole lot I can say about her that hasn't been said already. However, I'm debating asking Hackett to send her to work with Fireteam Black at some point in the future to help whip them into shape. Smitherson probably won't be happy, but it'll definitely increase their chances of surviving this damn war."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"Also helps that she makes for a good piece of eye candy... hey, I need _something _to brighten my mood these days!"

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Lukas "Sundance" Dalton

**AGE:**

24

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

N7 Slayer Vanguard

**SPECIALTIES:**

Close-Quarters Assault/Biotic Specialist/Stealth

**AFFILIATION:**

Systems Alliance Navy; N7 Marines; N7 Fireteam Magma

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Disciple shotgun, M-12 Locust SMG, sword

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High - Slayer-class implants equivalent to an above-average L5x human candidate.

Able to fuse biotic attacks into sword strikes

**PRE-N7 SERVCE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (44th Division) - Three years' service in the biotics division. Offered a spot in the N program due to exceptional combat skills. Final rank of Sergeant.

Alliance Navy (N Program) - Graduated with the rank of N7 after two years' training.

Operated for the past six months as Councilor Donnel Udina's personal bodyguard and speculated assassin.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"If Operative T'Moore is the team's brain, then Operative Dalton is the heart. Lukas, or 'Sundance' as he likes to be called, is unquestionably lethal, but his psyche profile suggests a friendly and polite young man who takes life as it comes. And that sword he carries... wow. Combined with the added strength from his biotic implants, I've seen him slice through metal as if it were paper! Never thought I'd see the day when humans would cleave each other in two with Bronze Age technology."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"Something worth noting is that Lukas Dalton has become rather popular with many of the female recruits. I've asked Rear Admiral Volenski to keep him away from the training centers for our 'green' soldiers- they can't focus on killing Reapers if they're too busy drooling at the sight of a shirtless vanguard. And he isn't even that muscular, either."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Hmm, maybe he could be my wingman sometime..."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"I'm still laughing at the thought of Udina's face when he learned we snatched his own personal Grim Reaper from under his nose. Reminds me of when he and I would have our little talks shortly after Shepard's imprisonment... You can't see Dalton, but you know he's there, watching you from out of sight, waiting to strike down anyone who dares harm humanity's new Councilor... It freaked the hell out of me. Nice boy, but deadly serious when he's given a mission."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Khel Fraxx

**AGE:**

806

**RACE:**

Krogan, Male

**CLASS:**

Warlord Sentinel

**SPECIALTIES:**

Close-Quarters Assault/Tech

**AFFILIATION:**

Clan Khel; N7 Fireteam Magma

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

M-11 Wraith shotgun, Executioner Pistol, krogan warhammer

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tech Armor

Electrical charge to hammer

Limited computer hacking skills

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Limited - can infuse hammer with a certain amount of biotic energy

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Mostly unknown, but speculated to be long and brutally violent since he holds the title of Warlord. Willingly joined Clan Khel with Clan Urdnot's united krogan army.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"Operative Fraxx is another solid choice for the ops we have planned. Not only is he brutally strong, he's eerily smart for a krogan; perhaps even more intelligent than Urdnot Wrex himself. He can even hack basic computers! I mean, how many times have _you_ seen a krogan who can hack stuff? Not many, I presume."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"Fraxx's only real weakness is a lack of long-range capabilities, but that's made up for with two sniper-trained teammates and an incredibly robust physiology, even for a krogan. His maturity is also honed enough to suppress the infamous krogan 'blood rage', so his allies can breath a bit easier when he's close by."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"During downtime, he has a habit of telling some... really strange stories about his life on Tuchanka. One of Volenski's marines once relayed a story about how he survived being eaten by a thresher maw, and escaped by exiting out the... ahem... 'back door'."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"All in all, there isn't too much else to say about him. Big, intimidating, and likes to kill Reapers. Perfect."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Alex Kenton

**AGE:**

20

**RACE:**

Human, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**SPECIALTIES:**

Weapons Expert/Scout

**AFFILIATION:**

Systems Alliance Navy; N7 Fireteam Magma

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

M-7 Lancer assault rifle; Krysae sniper rifle

Frag Grenades

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

"Concussive Shot" Force-based Projectile

Weapon Modifications

Specialized Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Alliance Navy (19th Division recruit) - Graduated boot camp right before the Reaper invasion of Earth. Rank of Private Third Class.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"I feel really bad for the kid... he was never supposed to be with the team, or assigned to my ship, in the first place. Reports indicate our previous fourth recruit never made it off Earth when the Reapers attacked, and Kenton was taken in instead as a temporary refugee. Only because of a vacant fourth spot, and Operative Dalton's urgings, did I allow him to join Fireteam Magma."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"I actually knew Operative Kenton's father personally. Alexander Kenton, Sr. served under my command during the First Contact War back in 2157. He was a fearless and brilliant soldier, and it seems his only son wants to follow in his footsteps. Hell, he's even carrying around his father's old Lancer rifle. That speaks volumes about the potential his family must see in him."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"I'm more worried about whether his psyche will hold out. He's seen almost no active combat scenarios besides his escape from Vancouver, and Magma's mission selection is arguably even more dangerous than Fireteam Black's. I've asked the doctor on Volenski's cruiser to give him a full psychological evaluation after each completed mission. A healthy mind is just as, if not more important than a healthy body."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"This is unrelated, but... watching him make a fool of himself in front of our female crew members is quite amusing. Heh heh..."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

**FINAL ASSESSMENT:**

"Overall, this is a team of heavy-hitting specialists that can easily adapt to most situations. They'll be invaluable during long deployments, and as an added bonus, they work easily with the other fireteams. I have a good feeling about Magma."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Combining Operative Fraxx's durability and strength with Operative Dalton's agility, along with sniper support from Operatives T'Moore and Kenton, and you have a force to be reckoned with. The only thing they might have problems with is enemy tech- the krogan might be able to hack, but he's no engineer."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"I'll make a memo to deploy this team against Reaper ground forces whenever possible to circumvent the tech issue. If they ever need to combat Cerberus, they'll likely need a little extra support. Or I could send in Fireteam Vector..."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

_Recovering dossier:_ FIRETEAM VECTOR

**NAME:**

Jamarcus Embra

**AGE:**

28

**RACE:**

Turian, Male

**CLASS:**

Sentinel

**SPECIALTIES:**

Team Leader/Biotics & Tech

**AFFILIATION:**

Turian Hierarchy (limited contact); N7 Fireteam Vector

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

M-96 Mattock semi-automatic assault rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Tech Armor

Overload Tech

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

High - not as advanced as an Adept-class biotic, but still potent nonetheless. Particularly fond of the "Warp" technique.

Equivalent to a standard L3 human candidate

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Ascension Project - Ten years' biotic and technological training. Holds the distinction of being the first and only turian to attend Jon Grissom Academy.

Freelance Vigilante - Two years' work in and around the Attican Traverse. Broke up numerous drug and slave trafficking rings; causes regular havoc among mercenary gangs.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"Jamarcus is everything the Hierarchy _doesn't _approve of in a proper turian. He isn't afraid to question his superiors' orders when he feels they threaten his team; however, though they've only been working together for a short amount of time, he's already earned their praise. Additionally, he's a tactical genius, and always has an unorthodox backup plan in case a mission goes FUBAR. In his words, 'Standard regulations are for little sissies. Now someone grab me a beer, I'm thirsty'."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"Operative Embra has quite the peculiar backstory. Shortly after first contact, a colonial vessel on its way to Triginta Petra was ambushed by batarian pirates. The only survivor was an infant turian, bundled up and hidden away in the cargo hold. When nearby Alliance patrols responded to the ship's automated distress call a few hours later, a pair of rescue workers, under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Embra, found the infant. They gained custody of him, and since then, Jamarcus has been living with the couple on Earth. Must've been difficult raising a dextro-amino alien on the human homeworld..."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Having been raised by alien foster parents doesn't seem to bother him at all. From what I know about turians, they have a tradition of painting their faces with their homeworld or colony's insignia; though since Jamarcus was raised on Earth, he's bare-faced. That's earned him a few suspicious looks from his fellow turians- they don't trust him as one of their own anymore."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Faz'Grennett vas Kullien nar Tonbay

**AGE:**

23

**RACE:**

Quarian, Male

**CLASS:**

Soldier

**SPECIALTIES:**

Weapon & Demolitions Expert/Saboteur

**AFFILIATION:**

Migrant Fleet Marines; N7 Fireteam Vector

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

M-55 Argus battle rifle; Geth Plasma SMG; Omni-tool

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Hacking & Sabotage

Tactical Scan

Weapon Modifications

Specialized Ammunition

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Migrant Fleet Marines - Four years' active service.

Self-imposed exile to join the fight against the Reapers.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"The best way to describe Operative Grennett would be, 'mad scientist who specializes in firearms as much as tech'."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"Another interesting backstory on this one: According to his file, Faz'Grennett's Pilgrimage only took about two weeks to complete. His ship accidentally stumbled across a slave trade vessel on the border of the Terminus Systems, but rather than flee, he actually _boarded _the vessel and proceeded to kill every slaver on board. Once the prisoners were dropped off somewhere they would be found, Grennett returned to the Flotilla and presented the captured ship as his Pilgrimage gift. From what Shepard's squadmate Tali once told me, any gift that caused harm to another living person to acquire would be instantly rejected, but I guess the quarian Admiralty Board let it slide since they were lowly slavers."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"Faz is a bit... disturbed, for lack of a better term. Like his fellow quarian Zefa'Vlask, he left the Migrant Fleet to fight the Reapers when he heard they invaded the galaxy. The only difference is that he left _willingly_. That basically amounted to self-exile, but he doesn't seem to care at all. Now he spends his time between missions reviewing schematics for weapons of mass destruction... Ugh, all of this worrying about who or what I should be afraid of most is giving me a headache..."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Oh, and for the record, he never cleaned up the bodies and blood on the ship when he gave it over to the Fleet."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Fox

**AGE:**

Simultaneously:

300 years (Software)

42 months (Hardware)

**RACE:**

Geth

**CLASS:**

Infiltrator

**SPECIALTIES:**

Tech Specialist/Sniper

**AFFILIATION:**

Geth Collective; N7 Fireteam Vector

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

Geth Pulse Rifle; Javelin sniper rifle

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Geth Software

Tactical Cloak

Hacking

Proximity Mines

"Hunter Mode" Combat Upgrade/Tracking Program

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Nil

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Geth (Software) - three hundred years' existence.

Geth (Hardware) - forty-two months' service as a reconnaissance/combat platform. Known to have participated in the Battle of Ilos in 2183.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"Okay, another quick history lesson: The geth, which the crew calls 'Fox', was originally a standard platform that allied itself with Saren as part of a geth splinter faction that worshiped the Reapers as gods. Details from there are sketchy, but from what I've pieced together so far, the platform was left behind on Ilos when Commander Shepard escaped to the Citadel. Due to signal interference from the Pangaea system being located close to the galaxy's core, the single platform was cut off from the geth collective and became 'feral'. Over time, it seems, its programs... _evolved_ to form a consciousness largely independent from the rest of the network; one that became bitter toward the Reapers for the troubles they caused it. It somehow escaped, and... well, the rest is history from there."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Normally when you put a quarian and a geth together on the same team, you'd expect violence... but Operative Grennett has been surprisingly cooperative with his people's creation. Actually, that's an understatement- he's been _eager _to spend time with Fox, and teach it the ways and customs of organic life. It's pretty ridiculous when you think about it. A quarian, friends with a geth? What's next, talking ghost children who mastermind the Reapers' cycle of extinction?"

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

"As part of its efforts to bond with organics, the geth has taken to upgrading its hardware with items that everyday people would find pleasurable. Last time I saw Fox, it was trying to install a coffee machine in its torso... I wish it luck in its endeavor."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"As I said, Grennett's been cooperative so far. On the other hand, if Operative Vlask ever sees the geth... she'd probably flip shit."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

* * *

_Accessing file..._

**NAME:**

Kuana Autux

**AGE:**

26

**RACE:**

Turian, Female

**CLASS:**

Cabal Vanguard

**SPECIALTIES:**

Stealth/Biotic Specialist

**AFFILIATION:**

Turian Hierarchy; 6th Specialist Corps; N7 Fireteam Vector

**WEAPON PROFICIENCIES:**

N7 Crusader shotgun; Venom Gauntlets

**TECHNICAL PROFICIENCIES:**

Nil

**BIOTIC PROFICIENCY:**

Very high - equivalent to a stable L5n human candidate.

Able to combine biotic abilities with poisonous armament for quick, lethal strikes against enemy targets

**PRE-N7 SERVICE HISTORY:**

Xerceo 6th Specialist Corps (Cabal) - Five years' training; including eight years' active service. All further service reports have been classified.

**CO-ASSESSMENTS:**

"Kuana Autux is the polar opposite of her fellow turian, Jamarcus Embra. While the latter is free-thinking and prefers improvisation over predictable tried-and-true tactics, Autux is through and through a 'by-the-book' turian. This has led to some one-sided friction on her part, but as long as it doesn't interfere with Fireteam Vector's performance, I'll leave the two of them to sort out any problems on their own."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"Another complication is that, mostly thanks to Cerberus, Operative Autux has gained a suspicious distaste towards humans. Being perfectly honest, I can understand her reasoning- you don't see the turians or any other race forming dangerous and influential black ops groups. Hopefully being around Volenski and his crew will break that attitude somewhat."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"I'm surprised Hackett didn't mention the First Contact War as a possible cause for her animosity- then again, Kuana wasn't even born yet when the conflict broke out. But I'm getting off topic. Her specialties include infiltration and assassination, but her main strength lies in her biotic skills. While it's nothing compared to most asari, the presence of biotics on a tech-heavy team gives them a good advantage over Cerberus, and possibly the Reapers as long as she doesn't exhaust herself. Personally, I'm looking forward to finding out how a Cabal operates under pressure someday- could teach the boys over at N7 a thing or two."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

**FINAL ASSESSMENT:**

"Fireteam Vector is very tech-heavy, so their best operations would be ones involving Cerberus or anything with mechs. For more dangerous deployments, they'll be partnered up with some of our more combat-savvy specialists. Other than that, they're pretty well-rounded, and I'm confident in each and every one of their abilities."

_-Rear Admiral Nicholas Volenski_

"'Vector' was the perfect callsign for the team- they swoop in undetected, ravage their target, then use any gathered intel to branch out and attack other places or persons of interest. Fast, efficient, and undoubtably effective. Admittedly I'm a little cautious about the chance of infighting, but I'll try to remain optimistic."

_-Admiral Steven Hackett_

"Has anyone noticed that this team is made up entirely of dextro-amino members, not counting the geth? Sorry, getting off topic again. Blame a lack of sleep. On to business; I've heard a few scattered rumors that ExoGeni Corporation has taken an interest in the geth and Collectors recently. They may be false, but if not, then I can't say I can think of a better team to investigate the matter."

_-Captain David Edward Anderson_

* * *

**And a quick summary for the captains:**

**Lyle Smitherson: Buzzkill Lt. Colonel who wouldn't stop begging Admiral Hackett for his own SpecOps team. Shepard got one; why couldn't he? Eventually Hackett gave in and threw together Fireteam Black just to shut him up. Even then Smitherson still isn't happy. What a selfish dick, amirite?**

**Nicholas Volenski: Captain of a cruiser, the _Blaze of Glory_, or just the _Glory _for short. He's always had a reputation for being a bit loose with regulations, but his performance record is good enough that the Allaince higher-ups are willing to turn a blind eye. A majority of the operatives and fireteams fall under Volenski's command. Lyle Smitherson holds a deep grudge against his successes, and plans to have Fireteam Black out-shine his best operatives to prove his superiority. We all probably know how that'll turn out.**

**On a related note, there will be several more story-important characters than just the ones listed here. This is just a teaser showcasing the three main teams. I'll include the other operatives' "Codex entries" at the end of the chapters they're introduced in.**

**Oh, and before I forget, the format of this preview was inspired by "The Cambrai Files" by iBayne. It's like a glossary to his story "Galaxy at War: N7", which is (last time I checked) the 4th greatest Mass Effect fic of all time. Go and read it; you won't be disappointed!**

**And that's about everything. If you guys want to see this wonderful idea of a story my demented brain farted out Last Thursday, let me know in a review or PM. Also let me know what you think of the OC characters!**

**P.S.: Sorry if this whole thing looks a little... iffy; the document management page somehow shrunk in size to the point where I can't make any edits or corrections. There's nothing I can do to fix it.**


End file.
